PTV News and Public Affairs
PTV News and Public Affairs PTV News and Public Affairs (PTV Newscenter) is the news organization of the government-owned TV station People's Television Network. It produces the national news programs, public affairs programs, public service and sports news for all People's Television owned and affiliated television stations in the Philippines. Programs 'Newscasts' * Daily Info (2017) * PTV Newsbreak (1989-1998, 2012) * PTV News Headlines (2017) * Sentro Balita (2017) * Ulat Bayan (2017) ** Ulat Bayan Weekend 'News specials presentations' * Press Conference (1990) * PTV Special Coverage (aired occasionally) 'Morning shows' *''Bagong Pilipinas'' (2017) 'Public affairs' * ASEAN Spotlight TV (2016) * BizNews (2009-2015; 2017) * CGTN on PTV Block (2017) * Insider Exclusive Kapihan with Rey Langit (2017) * Iskoolmates: May Pakialam Ka! (2015) * Negoshow with Leo Martinez and Emelie Katigbak (April 22, 2017) * Public Eye (1986, 2015) * The Boardroom (2016) 'Public service' * GSIS Members Hour (2005) * Kilos Pronto (2017) * Pinoy US Cop Ride Along (2012) * SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo (2008-2016) * Tulay: Your Bridge to Understanding, Peace and Prosperity (2016) * Yan Ang Marino (2009) 'Intersitials and Segments' * Ang Linya ng Pagbabago hosted by Sec.Salvador Panelo and Ms.Wheng Hidalgo (2016) * Busting Lies (2017) * Digong Hotline 8888 (2017) * FYI: For Your Information (2012) Science and Technology * DOSTv: Science for the People (2017) 'Agricultural shows' * Alagang Magaling (2015) * Biyaheng Bukid (2017) * Mag-Agri Tayo (1993) Travel and magazine shows * Buhay Pinoy (2012) * Out of Town with Abel Cruz (2002-2017) Health shows * Payo Alternatibo ng Dok Alternatibo (2016) * The Doctor Is In (2009-2012, 2014-2016, 2017) new season 'Regional newscasts' *''TeleDyaryo Ylocos'' (Vigan) *''PTVisMin Newsbreak'' (Davao) *''Tutok Balita'' (Agusan del Sur) 'Defunct' Personalities 'News anchors' * Audrey Gorriceta (Daily Info, PTV Newsbreak) * Diane Querrer (Daily Info, ASEAN Spotlight TV, Biyaheng Bukid) * Angelique Lazo (Sentro Balita) * Alex Santos (Sentro Balita, Kilos Pronto) * Aljo Bendijo (Ulat Bayan) * Catherine Vital (Ulat Bayan) * Rolly Gonzalo (Ulat Bayan) * Anthony Pangilinan (PTV News Headlines, The Boardroom) * Charmaine Espina (PTV News Headlines) * Rocky Ignacio (Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa, Ulat Bayan Weekend) * Ralph Obina (PTV Newsbreak, Ulat Bayan Weekend) * Joseph Parafina (Ulat Bayan Weekend) * Marita Moaje (Ulat Bayan Weekend) * Sec.Salvador Panelo and Ms.Wheng Hidalgo (Ang Linya ng Pagbabago: 8888 Hotline Presendential Action Center) 'Public Affairs Host' * Dianne Medina (Bagong Pilipinas) * Jules Guiang (Bagong Pilipinas, Iskoolmates) * Karla Paderna (Bagong Pilipinas) * Gel Miranda (DOSTv: Science for the People) * Ben Tulfo (Kilos Pronto, Pinoy US Cop Ride Along) * Erwin Tulfo (Kilos Pronto) *Rodrigo Duterte (Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa) * Tony Lopez (BizNews) * Elizabeth Lee (BizNews) * Rey Langit (Insider Exclusive Kapihan with Rey Langit) * JV Cruz (Iskoolmates) * Hessa Gonzales (Iskoolmates) * Mico Aytona (Iskoolmates) * Kat Medina (Iskoolmates) * Margie Jorillo (GSIS Members Hour) * Ms. Bo Sanchez (GSIS Members Hour) * Manny Piñol (Biyaheng Bukid) * Allan Allanigue (Biyaheng Bukid) * Leo Martinez (Negoshow) * Emelie Katigbak (Negoshow) * Patty Santos (Buhay Pinoy) 'Reporters' * Freddie Abando (1986-present) * Juliet Caranguian (2016-present) * Julius Disamburun (2013-present) * JM Encinas (2017-present) * Ria Fernandez (2015-present) * Allan Francisco (2017-present) * Joy Gumatay (2016-present) * Rocky Ignacio (2001-present) * Trixie Jaafar (2017-present) * Patrick de Jesus (2017-present) * Elena Luna (2001-present) * Jervis Manahan (2016-present) * Marita Moaje (2016-present) * Diane Querrer (2016-present) * Kenneth Paciente (2017-present) * Cleiz Pardilla (2017-present) * Pauline Requesto (2015-present) * Eunice Samonte (2016-present) * Sweeden Velado (2014-present) * Maria.Isabel Reyes (Sports) (2016-present) * Arianne Mallare (Sports) (2015-present) * Dennis Principe (Sports) (2011-present) * Khaye Asuncion (Sports) (2016-present) Former Reporters *Jorge Bandola (2009-2016) *Lala Babilonia (2016-2017) *Kirby Cristobal (2012-2016) (now with News5) *Kim Feliciano (now with CNN Philippines) *Waywaya Macalma (2009-2016) * Jarkie Miranda (2002-2017) *Jade Miguel (2015-2016) *Jed del Rosario (2017) Regional Correspondents * Jonathan Llanes (PTV Baguio) * Grace Refama (PTV Bicol) * Benny Malicdem (PTV Vigan) * Peng Aliño (PTV Davao) * Eddy Arellano (PTV Davao) * Angel Dillera (PTV Davao) See also * List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network References External links * Official Website of PTV News Category:People's Television Network